The Visitors (1983-85)
The Visitors are an alien species that featured in the original 1983 V: The Mini-Series. History They were a militaristic race of reptilians aliens who were from a planet near the star of Sirius which was located in the Canis Major constellation. At some point, their civilization became dominated by a charismatic dictator known as The Leader by his people. At some point, their homeworld suffered from severe environmental issues that brought the Visitors closer to extinction. Thus, they created a fleet of motherships to travel to the stars to plunder other worlds. During their travels, a number of their unmanned ships discovered the planet Earth where the Visitors learnt the native species language. A devious plan was formed to subvert the native species into falling for the Visitors domination. Their first act was to disguise themselves in a latex/rubber-like skin that made them appear Human in appearance. To further complete their Human guise, the Visitors decided to adopt Human names in an effort to make them appear more approachable to Humanity. A fleet of fifty such vessels were dispatched and led by Supreme Commander John in order to enact the plan of the Leader. As Earth possessed an abudance of water, it was considered a prime ground for the harvesting of such a rare element that was needed not only for sustenance but to power Visitor technology. Though the Leader proposed conquest, a small group was formed that opposed these plans and later formed the Fifth Column. Whilst they dispersed and operated within the Visitor fleet, the Leader began his plan to claim all of Earth's resources in an operation expected to take a generation to complete. The Visitors arrived across the world, prompting immediate reaction from humanity. Fighter jets were sent to contact the Motherships, but experienced full electrical failure. People in cities in the United States evacuated their houses for safer areas in fear of the alien invaders, until a tone was heard from the Motherships, and John broadcasted via an emergency radio frequency his message that his species came in greetings to Earth and requested the Secretary General of the United Nations to join him upon the United Nations building in New York at 0100 Greenwich Time. A shuttle was dispatched from the mothership with Supreme Commander John meeting with the Secretary General where he told the watching Humanity that the Visitors were peaceful inhabitants who needed vital chemicals on the Earth to restore their own world. In exchange for these compounds, he claimed that they would leave the Earth in peace but in the mean time share all their knowledge as well as technology with mankind. A receptive humanity accepted the Visitors offer and a spirit of cooperation began with numerous plants being retooled to produce said chemicals. Ultimately, this was all a front designed by the Visitors to lull humanity into a false sense of complacency. They began projecting a positive public image in order to get many members of mankind enthralled by their appearance whilst working to subvert humans. Furthermore, through the use of Diana's Conversion process, they began brainwashing select members of the scientific community in order to turn the greater human populace against their scientists that were the only threat to the Visitors. As the process continued, the Leader placed a command to use Conversion on the entire human race but the species proved to possess a stronger will than was first believed. As such, they continued with their slow subversion of humanity instead. Furthermore, the claim that they needed certain chemicals to re-invigorate their own ecosystem was a lie as these compounds once transported to the mothership were later jettisoned into the air. Whilst the Visitors operated on Earth, another fleet of mothership were dispatched to begin the second phase of their plans. Biology In appearance, the Visitors are seemingly attractive Humans with same characteristics. The only notable characteristics that marked them different initially is a deep booming voice on Earth due to its atmosphere and an intolerance for light being directed at their eyes. The latter of the two qualities means that Visitors typically wear sunglasses to shield their eyes as direct light can be blinding to them. Whilst they appeared Human, the Visitors are in fact a reptilian race of humanoids who made use of a type of plastic skin disguise to mask their true origins to Humanity. This false skin can easily be ripped off in a fight and the Visitors made use of fake eyeballs inserted into their disguises eye sockets in order to mask their true eyes which show their distinctive alien nature. The mouth of a Visitor is capable of extending similar to a snake allowing them to seemingly swallow much larger prey than a normal Human mouth was capable of accomplishing. Furthermore, they had a long serpentine tongue which extended when a Visitor is aggressive against a target. Another notable reptilian trait amongst the Visitors is the capacity to spit a neuro-toxic venom from their mouths which is capable of blinding Humans if it hit the eyes. This made them quite dangerous even when unarmed. Their biology meant that they are resistant to intense cold which allows a lone Visitor to enter into a cryogenic chamber without any critical harm befalling their bodies. Furthermore, they are seemingly able to engage in a cross species mating with Humanity which is capable of creating Hybrid children who are part Visitor and part Human. At least one of these children had remarkable abilities including telepathy as well as telekinesis. In terms of food, certain Visitors are seen to seek out mice and small rodents in order to devour them. Technology The Visitors are a highly advanced civilization with technology far above that of Earth. This allowed them to create interstellar travel in order to journey to distant worlds onboard their massive Motherships by use of Anti-Gravity drives. They also possess more military forms of technology such as Laser Weapons ranging from the ones seen on their Skyfighters to Laser Rifles. Furthermore, they are able to manipulate living beings either on a mental level by way of their Conversion process to cloning technology allowing them to recreate a person with simple DNA. In addition, they made use of Truth Serums as an interrogation tool in order to get individuals to reveal all the information that they knew. Known Visitors *The Leader- The head of government of the Visitors; dictator, remains alive *John- The original Supreme Commander of the Earth fleet of Motherships; killed and replaced by Diana *Diana- Chief Science Officer & Commander of Los Angeles Mothership; killed John & Pamela; took command; was replaced by Charles; resumed co-command with Lydia; remains alive *Charles- The Leader's Envoy, took command from Diana in the Second Invasion upon arrival; was killed accidentally by Lydia & Diana; replaced by co-command of Diana and Lydia *Pamela- Squadron Commander; killed by Diana *Lydia- Supreme Commander in Diana's absence, replaced by Diana; later resumed co-command; remains alive *Steven- Chief Security Officer; killed by resistance *Phillip- Inspector General & Fifth Columnist traitor; remains alive *Martin- Officer of unknown rank & Fifth Columnist; killed by Diana *Jennifer- Officer on New York Mothership & Fifth Columnist; unknown *Brian- Leader of the Visitor Youth Corps; subordinate of Steven *Jake -Lietenant of shocktroopers *James-Lietenant Category:V (1983-85) Category:Visitors (1983-85) Category:Visitor Organizations